no es facil vivir
by theDivineTraGedy
Summary: nuevos sentimientos nacen en raven : , lo qe no traera mas qe complicaciones. un poco de tragedia, un poco de todo! no soi buena con esto de sumario! mejor entren i lean! :
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Emm…. primero que nada les digo que es mi primer fic S: ii... no se si saldrá muii bien u. u

Pero, por algo se empieza no? (:

Por supuesto, si es que alguien en este enorme sitio llega a encontrar mi novela, agradezco mucho los comentarios! Y criticas contractivas :)

En lo posible, si pueden guardarse las amenazas de muerte agradezco (:.

Con respecto a la historia.

Creo que es algo un poco típico: S, la historia será casi totalmente vista desde el punto de vista de Raven ^^, ya que es mi personaje favorito (:

Más allá de que ella sea la protagonista, también voy a encárgame de los demás (:.

yy.. sin más ni más voy a empezar con el cap, x que de eso se trata (:

Todo estaba oscuro, húmedo, podía sentir el odio dentro de sí, retorciéndose por salir, por herir a esa persona, que era la culpable de todas sus penas, de que su dura vida fuera aun peor. Los vidrios crujían, las paredes caian, por todo ese poder incontrolable que amabas tenían.

Y le faltaba el aire… no podía salir de esa ciénaga, no podía ver, ni oír, solo sentir como sus pulmones rogaban por un poco de oxigeno…

sF_ Raven! Raven! Querida amiga despierta!

Raven abrió los ojos, estaba congelada y empapada en sudor.

Raven la estaba sacudiendo (imagínense las sacudidas de star, la chica más fuerte del grupo ;)

R_ que… que haces aquí star?

Dijo tomándose la cabeza con la mano.

S_ querida amiga, tenias una pesadilla y vine a despertarte (: (con su dulce carita daaaaww )

R_ como supiste?

S_ fue muy fácil! Los temblores me tiraron de la cama je! (:

R_ (un tanto avergonzada) lo siento… ve,, a desayunar, enseguida bajo star.

S_ que tenias Raven? No quieres contarme?

R_ no (cortante) no es nada, solo, tonterías. Vaja, voy a cambiarme.

Star bajo al living, donde estaban el resto de los chicos, haciendo, lo que hacen siempre, ya sea en la serie o en los fanfic.

Robin escaneando la ciudad, cb con su amado tofu, batiendo un nuevo record, quizá, y cy jugando a los videojuegos.

Cb_ guee.. guee guee gazzaa a gaigueenn?

Rb_ cb, no hables con la boca llena!

Star se sacudió disimuladamente, y, en tono educado,

S_ que dijiste cb?

Cb_ (trago) que le pasa a Raven? Esos temblores desordenaron mi cuarto!

cY, sf, rb _ ¬.¬

Bueno… solo un poquito más! :L

sf_ tuvo una pesadilla, nada más, me dijo que enseguida bajaba.

Cy Raven cada día está más huraña…

Y en ese momento entro Raven a escena, no llevaba puesta la capucha, lo que hacía que se le vieran unas profundas ojeras.

Rb_ estas bien Raven?

Rv_ (con sus cuatro ojos rojos) por qué no estarlo?

No tengo ningún remordimiento! Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer!!

La ventana se rompió

Más tranquila…

R: lo siento…

Con un halo de luz negra junto los pedacitos de vidrio, que dejo a un lado de la ventana.

Cb_ (apuntándola con el dedo)

Ok ravensita… ya entendimos.. a ti te pasa algo, y yo creo que

De los ojos de Raven salieron llamas

Rv_ no vuelvas a llamarme así!

Y convertida en un cuervo, salió de la sala.

prometo traer mejores!

es qe no qize hcerlo demaaaaaasiado largo, xq los aburriria (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

Disculpen la demora! Pero no se que le paso a la Internet,, y aun no lo eh podido solucionar, y recién ahora me pude hacer un tempito para ir a un cyber (: aunque solo tengo una media ahora, así que será muy corto, en cuanto solucione el problema no abandonare nunca mi novela (L

Tuve unas manos intrusas en mi novela escrita, así que por desgracia no existe mas! Pero la continuare sin embargo (:

Aquí les dejo el cap, espero que les guste!

Aah, me olvidaba, se que los primeros caps les parecerán bastantes tediosos, pero es que necesito ponerle un principio, (:

Muchas gracias signiumcorvus x tu comentario! Aunque estos son malos espero mas adelante no defraudarte(:

Star subió a la azotea, para encontrarse con rae, que no estaba meditando, estaba sentada en el borde, sin mirar nada en especial.

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado, y raven solo guardo silencio.

S_ querida amiga, se que eres una chica muy sabia, entonces, por que prefieres desahogarte en destrucción y no mejor hablándolo con migo?

La chiva oscura la miro como si de verdad la mentara decirle que no, star le dio una sonrisa de las suyas, que usualmente rae odiaba, pero en ese momento la lleno de confianza.

R_ es solo algo, que hace mucho tiempo tenia que haber echo, y lo hice, por egoísmo,

Ahora sucedió, y aunque me haga sentir una basura de persona, odio en el alma que allá sucedido.

S_ raven, no importa lo que sientas, tu no eres nada de eso! Y sabes que pase lo que pase, yo estaré con tigo, y si eso sale mal, te ayudare a destruirlo (raven dio una sonrisa sarcástica)

R_ gracias star, no hay nada que puedas hacer :/

S_ pero no quedes pensando en eso! Distráete eh… porque no me acompañas al centro comercial? :D

Raven no tenía la mas mínima gana de ir, pero a su pesar, accedió.

Lo siento! Pero se me acaba el tiempo! Y además no entiendo mucho aun el fanfiction y se que demorare en encontrar como subirlo!

Mas bien el cap fue para no abandonarlo…

Pronto vendrán buenos cap, se los prometo!

(:


End file.
